A wide variety of software programs and computer based simulations have been used to evaluate drilling equipment and drilling wellbores or boreholes in downhole formations. Such wellbores are often formed using a rotary drill bit attached to the end of a generally hollow, tubular drill string extending from an associated well surface. Rotation of a rotary drill bit progressively cuts away adjacent portions of a downhole formation by contact between cutting elements and cutting structures disposed on exterior portions of the rotary drill bit. Examples of rotary drill bits include fixed cutter drill bits or drag drill bits and impregnated diamond bits. Various types of drilling fluids are often used in conjunction with rotary drill bits to form wellbores or boreholes extending from a well surface through one or more downhole formations.
Various types of computer based systems, software applications and/or computer programs have previously been used to simulate forming wellbores including, but not limited to, directional wellbores and to simulate the performance of a wide variety of drilling equipment including, but not limited to, rotary drill bits which may be used to form such wellbores. Some examples of such computer based systems, software applications and/or computer programs are discussed in various patents and other references listed on Information Disclosure Statements filed during prosecution of this patent application.